Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopedic supports and braces and, more particularly, to a hip abduction system for stabilizing the a hip joint.
Background Art
Hip stabilizers or supports of various types have been employed for many years as devices for stabilizing a patient's hip joint who has suffered injury to the hip region or who has undergone a surgical procedure, such as hip replacement. Prior to the advent of hip stabilizers, a patient suffering from a hip injury was placed into a cast which stabilized the hip joint but virtually immobilized the patient. The casts were often bulky, heavy and cumbersome which made handling and transporting the patient very difficult. Additionally, completely immobilizing a patient during healing period often resulted in muscle atrophy and joint deterioration. To substantially eliminate these shortcomings, hip stabilization devices were created which both stabilized the hip joint while allowing limited movement to the thigh of the patient.
Hip stabilizers for many years have generally assumed the configuration of a corset or belt which were adapted to encircle a person's body in the waist area. These devices also comprised metal biasing structures for supporting the hip joint which were attached to a thigh support structure. For example, a hip stabilizer of this general type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,678 which shows an adjustable belt made of leather or mildly flexible plastic extending circumferentially around the patient. A metallic biasing structure is provided for biasing the thigh of a patient at a desired angle and for supporting the hip joint. The biasing structure is attached to a thigh engaging means which is an accurate shaped plastic support shaped to conform to the curvature of a patient's thigh.
Another known hip stabilizer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,103 which utilizes an orthopedic body jacket including a semi-rigid thermoplastic shell adapted to be fitted around the abdomen of a patient. The body jacket has an opening along its ventral mid-line which enables the device to be placed around the patient which is fastened by an adjustable strap. The body jacket also includes an integrally molded matrix plate for adjustably securing an orthotic component such as a caliper.
Although providing greater mobility than casts, many deficiencies have been recognized with the above-described hip stabilizing devices. For example, the leather or semi-rigid belt structure has a serious shortcoming in that it often times permits slippage resulting in vertical and lateral movement of the brace. The orthopaedic body jackets provide better support for the patient but are also subject to both slippage and improper positioning of the brace. These disadvantages deleteriously affect the proper functioning of the brace. Additionally, discomfort and pain have also been associated with the belts caused by pinching or excessive pressure on the skin or over bony protuberances causing skin breakdown.
Thus, there is a great need for improvements in hip abduction systems.